


A perfect specimen

by Ladate



Series: Hope [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas and Omegas are male only, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As much as it can be consensual when you're underage, Beta Howard Stark, Beta Steve Rogers, Bonding, Break Up, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers-centric, explicit underage sex, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladate/pseuds/Ladate
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been bonded for years. When the war begins, Bucky, like every alpha in age, is sent to war. Steve is willing to do anything to bring his mate back home, even losing his bond, even annihilate his own nature.The thing is, no alpha would want an omega who is not an omega anymore.This is the story of Steve from my previous work: The Last Hope





	A perfect specimen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Rough explicit underage sex in this chapter.  
> I wanna stress the underage part and also warn you about the way omegas are treated in this fic... This is not a sappy fluffy thing. No happy ending.  
> And if you intend to read the whole series, I advise you to start reading the first work before starting this one, even if this story happens before. Otherwise this can be read alone.

Steve was only thirteen when he met his alpha for the first time.

Life hadn't been kind to him ever since he was born. Steve was one of the rare omegas to have been born from a beta family. His dad had died when he was still a baby, his mum had to raise Steve on her own struggling more than often to put money and food on the table. Steve knew what it meant to be hungry, what it meant to be cold, what it meant to be alone and scared and sick at night with no parent to comfort you.

His mum was great, she had done the best she could, considering the circumstances, but she had no clue as to raise an omega kid. She hadn't even known before his first medical check-up. She had worked day and night to be able to offer her only boy a roof over his head, proper medication and a good education, even if it meant sacrificing her life.

Steve was one of the few omegas to ever receive an education. Most of them lived their lives on the margins, hiding from the world. As a child he hadn't realized exactly how different he was from the rest of the world. His mum had raised him like every other beta boy. It's during his first day at school that he knew there was something wrong with him, when they put the yellow round stamp on his file. A yellow round that would follow him all his school years, sewn on the uniform of his private Catholic school. A yellow round that would mark him as an outcast for the rest of his life.

That yellow round had cost him a lot of black eyes and broken noses. In primary school he was always the one getting beaten. When he started secondary school, beta boys were no longer interested in breaking his nose. They had heard about much more interesting things they could do to an omega. An omega whom nobody would believe, an omega who didn't have anyone to trust, an omega who would keep his mouth shut and take it. _An omega who wouldn't get pregnant._ Steve wasn't even of age when it happened the first time. He had learned how to defend himself the hard way. 

Steve knew how to fight, despite everything. He was frail and weak, more than often sick, like many omegas in his time but he could fight back and he did. He was also clever, resourceful, resilient, like every omega should.

It hadn't always been like that for omegas. They used to be strong handsome men, strong enough, beautiful enough, resilient and clever enough to stand proudly by their alphas. They were there to ground them, to channel their aggressiveness, to soothe the pack. They were there to take it. Steve though, had very little, if any, knowledge about alphas and omegas. He had never met either.

Steve was thirteen when he had his first heat. His mum was worried sick, she hadn't known what to do with him. As a nurse, she had seen a lot in her life, but nothing like that, _never_ something like that. She was used to her boy being feverish, feverish was his middle name. This was not _any_ fever though. Steve had screamed and convulsed as his whole body was burning inside, aching everywhere for three days. It felt like his whole body was pierced simultaneously by hundred thousands of needles. He couldn't stop crying, a very ugly cry with hiccups, sneezes and choking. His mum had stayed next to him the whole time, never letting go of his hands, helpless. She almost called for Father Peter, thinking he was possessed by the devil, but she stopped herself before doing the worst thing she could ever do to her son when she remembered that he was omega.

Steve had prayed for a week after that, begging God to forgive him for whatever he had done wrong in his life so he deserved such a curse.

Unfortunately, God had a grudge against him apparently, because the punishment wasn't over. A couple of month later, it was his turn to sit by his feverish mother. She died so quickly Steve didn't even have the time to tell her how much he loved her and to thank her for being the best mum he could ever dream of.

After his mum had died, he quickly learned how to survive in the streets of Brooklyn. He had to. No one would take an omega kid in. More than once he had to steal his daily meal, but he had survived all that. He had survived the living in the streets, the lack of food, the bullies that still came his way. He had survived all the shit that life had thrown him, he was _omega._

He was thirteen when he met his alpha for the first time, but he was three months to fourteen. He was still a kid but he was more mature than most eighteen-year-old betas who didn't have anything to worry about but how to court the prettiest girl of the neighborhood. 

Steve didn't really understand seduction, he didn't know about love. He didn't understand why all the boys were so obsessed with the conceited Daisy, nor why the girls always giggled stupidly around dumbest than dumb Andy. Steve, as an artist, could see why people thought they were beautiful, but he couldn't understand what was so appealing about them. He had just never been interested in girls, or boys for that matter. He didn't understand it, the concept of sexual attraction. He knew about sex, but sex for him hadn't felt good. It had felt more like a punishment than a pleasure. Sex didn't involve attraction. Steve had never ever felt attracted, even slightly, by anyone. That is, until he met Bucky.

It was a cold late winter evening and Steve was coming back from work. He'd managed to get hired in the Italian restaurant round the corner. He was just a helper, only a few hours when they had busy nights. They couldn't hire him much more considering his young age and it was often poorly looked upon, hiring an omega. It wasn't much but it was already something. At least he could get home with a free meal. 

It was a cold late winter evening and Steve was walking home with a warm packed bowl of pasta for dinner, breathing out white smoke in the freezing cold of the night, when his former schoolmates recognized him and decided to pick up a fight. Usually he would turn back to them and raise his fist in the air, ready to give as much as he would take. Today he was tired and hungry, too hungry to spoil the amazing dinner still warm in his hands, so he ran. He ran away in the streets of Brooklyn, in the cold late winter evening. He kept running away, losing himself in the dark and dirty streets of Brooklyn, never leaving them behind.

He ran until he bumped into a warm, huge and unmovable form in the middle of a back alley. It was a tight and muscular chest. A chest that smelled heavenly. He raised his eyes and saw a smile first, a smirk-like smile which turned into a full bright smile when Steve's eyes opened wide, showing a line of perfect teeth. They weren't perfect, some were crooked and he was missing one, but they were perfect to Steve. Then he saw the eyes, the infinite blue eyes, shining in the dark of the night, smiling at the corner. Then he saw the face, the face of an angel. He should have been scared to stumble on a stranger but strangely he wasn't, on the contrary, he never wanted to let go of this chest ever. There was something pulling him in, a strange desire, a foreign feeling. Something that was foreign but so very familiar at the same time. 

"I knew you were there." The angel said. And his voice was proof he was an angel. It was such a beautiful melody to Steve's ears. A melody he would never grow tired of listening. A melody that was making his head spin already, making him forget about his rumbling stomach and the warm bowl of pasta getting cold at his feet.

The man took Steve's head in his soft hands delicately. His hands weren't soft, they were hard, rough and powerful, but to Steve they were like the softest silk. 

"Were you running for me?" He slurred on Steve's mouth and Steve got dizzy on his deliciously entrancing breath.

"No," Steve answered, bewildered but not scared the slightest, "I was running from them." He whispered while he could hear the band of boys approaching. He didn't try to runaway, he wasn't scared anymore and completely powerless under the man's spell.

He didn't have to, the man growled and barked and the bullies left. Just like that. He definitely was an angel, his guardian angel.

His head felt dizzy and heavy suddenly, his whole body weakened as he wobbled on his knees. He started to purr while his eyes seemed to want to be closed. He only stood on his feet because the man was holding his head in his strong hands. "hmmmmm" Steve moaned. "Are you an angel?" He asked, getting high on his scent.

The man laughed. "Not quite, little omega."

"A demon then,"

He laughed again, a laugh that Steve wanted to listen to for the rest of his life. "Maybe."

"Then I wanna be damned." Steve slurred with a rasp voice and brought his frail arms around the bulk of him, instinctively searching his mouth with his.

"What's your name gorgeous?" The man asked with a very erotic voice, so inviting that Steve didn't really pay attention to what he said exactly. He just heard the work _name,_ slurred so sensually against his lips.

"I'm Steve."

"Well, good day to you Steve. I am Bucky. And I am alpha."

The word _alpha_ made him startle. He stood up straight and looked at him with wide eyes, confusion growing on his face, as well as a warm flush. He felt something pool his in belly and something warm spread to his groin, something urgent.  _So this is what everybody is talking about_ , he thought. 

He snapped out of it and for the first time that evening, he felt the cold of the night freezing the back of his pants. His knees trembled and he tightened his legs. 

"I th... I..." He stammered, "I think I peed myself." He finally said, awfully blushed with shame. The words had just come out of his mouths without him ever intending to say anything, he felt so lame for a moment, the man was going to think he was just a little frightened kid. 

Bucky chuckled. Then he smiled gently at him and stroked his hair lightly. "You're just too cute." He whispered in his ears, and brought Steve's head close, aggressively, mouth against mouth, and kissed him. It was soft and warm and wet and so very deliciously amazing and Steve forgot about everything else that was supposed to be embarrassing. His mind went blank.

It needed one kiss for him to get it all. Bucky kept kissing him passionately, holding his head firmly, caressing his neck. He nipped and bit delicately at his lips while groaning and growling in the back of his throat. Bucky's kisses were strong and dribbling. His tongue forced his way inside Steve's mouth which gasped and welcomingly opened. Bucky's tongue was the sweetest softest thing that ever penetrated Steve's mouth. He moaned endlessly, begging for more. 

Bucky kissed Steve and Steve understood everything about seduction, about love, about sex and attraction. He understood how wonderfully different he was from the others. He fully and truly understood what it meant exactly to be omega.

Bucky pushed him forcefully against the wall and kept kissing him, licking his way down his neck and nibbling at a very sensitive spot there. A spot that burnt and throbbed under Bucky's mouth. Steve's vision blurred as he threw his head back with a sweet exciting pleasure. The strong man kept pushing Steve against the wall, getting more violent each time, pinning his entire body against the hard bricks. The hard angles a stabbing pain in his back, a sweet and welcomed pain.

Steve was thirteen when he met his alpha. It was a cold late winter evening. He was thirteen, three months to fourteen, when his alpha kissed him for the first time. He was only thirteen when he was made love to, for the first time, in the dark dirty streets of Brooklyn. It was a cold late winter evening but Steve never felt cold once and would never again. 

Bucky rubbed himself on him, pinning him against the brick wall and Steve could feel the hot hard length of him grinding against his own. 

"Imma need to take you now, Steve." Bucky said as if it couldn't happen differently, as if they were cursed and it was bound to happen and Steve could hear the way he was almost sorry to tell him this. It was wrong, certainly, to do this, but it didn't feel like it and the way he slurred it in the crook of Steve's neck sent shivers throughout his whole body. Steve moaned shamefully and felt another wave of warm wet and silky liquid coming out of his body, but not from the front, from behind. "Will you let me?" The alpha asked, voice erotically rasp.

There was nothing in his life that Steve had ever wanted as much as he wanted to feel the alpha's hard rod inside of him. This was something so very new to him but he could already feel his whole body opening up for him, to let him inside, to welcome him and keep him forever.

The dark angel was holding him against the wall, pushing his slender back onto the bricks, it hurt but in a good way somehow. He heaved Steve up, holding him tight, nibbling at his neck, his shoulders, tickling him with his warm breath and soft kisses. Steve gasped and arched his neck to give him access. He had closed his eyes, focusing all his mind on the pleasure he felt from Bucky's caresses. He had never felt anything like this before. It felt so good, so right, so perfect.

His cock was burning hard in his pants, stretching the fabric and each time Bucky ground against him and brushed the skin of it through the cotton of his clothes, he let out a gasp and little whimpers. In other circumstances, he would have felt ashamed of what he was doing. In other circumstances, it would have been wrong and he would have confessed to Father Peter, then he would have prayed God, begging for mercy and forgiveness. He felt no such things. What he was doing right now, in the streets of Brooklyn on a cold late winter evening, with a stranger, it felt as self-evident and as natural as breathing.

Bucky tore his clothes off and Steve was butt-naked in the streets, on a cold late winter evening, but his whole body was burning. He was holding onto the alpha with all his strength, like his life depended on it. He buried his nose in the crook of Bucky's neck, getting intoxicated with the alpha's scent, his strong musky scent.

"You're already so wet." He slurred in Steve's hear. By that time, Steve had understood that he hadn't peed himself earlier, and by the sound of the alpha's voice he knew that it was a good thing. A very good thing. Something he should be proud and not ashamed of and his alpha was so happy with him already. Steve felt dizzy with desire and happiness. 

Bucky was carrying him like a small child, he didn't even need the support of the wall. Steve was young, and small, and sickly frail, but he was no child. He knew very well what he wanted and he knew about the consequences. He wrapped his legs around the man, granting him access to his whole being, giving him his entire self. And Bucky took everything. 

He pushed slowly in, holding his hips with a strong, painful grasp, filling him, filling a hole inside of him he never knew he had. Steve wrapped his arms even tighter, imprisoning the alpha in his clutch.

It was so tight and so painful even though the large cock slipped in smoothly. It was hard and painful but so fucking good at the same time. That's how it was supposed to be, between alphas and omegas. Omegas were made to take it, to take it all, and Steve knew, even though no one had told him. He had always known. He knew that's what he was supposed to do.

It was fast, sloppy and clumsy. They were both inexperienced kids after all.

Bucky fucked him with all his life, covering his neck with kisses and bites. He thrusted hard and raw and deep, so deep inside, pushing Steve's back against the hard brick wall each time. Steve was a sweating and whimpering mess while the alpha grunted over him.

Steve had never felt pleasure like that before, he had jerk off on his own several times, out of need more than for pleasure but this, he had never even suspected it would exist. This burning inside, growing and escalating until it exploded and shook his whole body and soul. His eyes whited out, his mind went blank and he was floating in between life and death, flying over the clouds and seeing the stars. Bucky came too, filling him up, jerking in spurts.

Steve didn't have the time to regain consciousness that he felt the thick shaft growing, expanding inside, reaching so far it almost touched his heart. He screamed out of surprise and grabbed onto Bucky with all his strength. They were tied together, connected for eternity. He wasn't scared though, just confused.

"What's happening to us?" He asked.

"I think we're knotted." The blue-eyed angel whispered in the crook of his neck.

Steve didn't ask anymore questions. He had no idea what it meant, but the answer satisfied him regardless. Bucky knew and that was enough, because everything Bucky did was supposed to happen. He had never felt as safe as he felt in Bucky's arms. Nothing could happen to him there. Nothing but joy and happiness, and pleasure.

He held onto him for the whole length of it. He had no idea how long it lasted but it didn't matter, knotted or not he would never let go of him. A strange sense of belonging overwhelmed him, like he had finally found his purpose in life, like he was whole and complete for the first time. He cried. 

Steve was no fool though, he knew what people did to omegas. He knew very well the man would let him down at some point, and leave him, forever. And Steve would understand, he would tell him goodbye and thank you for doing this to him and he would take his cold pasta from the ground and go home, wherever home would be tonight.

Except it never happened.

"You can let go now." Bucky had said when the knot loosed. 

"No." He slipped out, hoping this dream would last longer, hoping his blue-eyed guardian angel would keep him a little bit more.

"Okay." Bucky had said and started walking out of the alley.

He walked and walked, for a while. Steve was still butt-naked and clung to him like a sloth to his branch tree, lost in the comfort of his alpha's embrace.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked after a long moment.

"Home." He said with soft rasp voice.

"Where's home?"

"Not far."

Steve contented himself with that. Nothing mattered anymore. He was with his alpha. He didn't know how long for but he would take every second of this bliss like a gift from God.

Bucky tightened his grip around him. "I've been waiting for you my whole life." He whispered in his ear, tickling him with the warmth of his breath. Steve was too dizzy, too fulfilled to feel amazed anymore. Everything was so obvious and natural.

"Me too." He just answered.

"My mother's going to flip out." 

"You still live with your mother?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know. Twenty five?"

Bucky laughed with a sweet voice. "I'm seventeen."

Steve didn't know what to say anymore. The man was not so much of a man after all. It didn't matter. He wasn't a man either. He wondered if his mum would flip out too, if she knew what he had just done. Maybe she'd seen him from above. Maybe she'd be ashamed of him. Or maybe... maybe she would be happy for him.

"You can drop me now. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"But your mother--"

"I'm never letting you go, Steve."

Those words were the words Steve had always wanted to hear, even if he hadn't known it. "I'll do whatever I want." He still protested, just for the thrill of it.

"You can. Will you come home with me for dinner? That's the least I could do, since I ruined your meal."

Steve tightened his arms around the bulk of the alpha and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing with contentment. "Yes."

 

Bucky's mother did flip out.

Also, Bucky's mother was actually a six feet tall with two hundred pounds of muscles man. An omega, like him. Steve, after the shock of of seeing him, realized all at once the hidden truth about himself. He was omega. He could _bear_ children. This was not part of the myth, it was a reality. A reality that struck him in the face in an instant. 

Bucky's mother, Winfred, welcomed his son with a punch. You don't treat omegas this way, he'd said. They are precious and need to be cared for. Let's not forget Steve, only thirteen years old, stepped through his threshold butt-naked, clothes torn and wearing the marks of the alpha's passion on his skinny figure.

Bucky, like Steve, had grown up without his sire. Killed at War. Like many other alphas, his sire had been sent to Europe in 1917 to fight a war they knew nothing about in a far and foreign country. He had never even seen his youngest daughter, born a few months before Steve. Bucky had never learned how to be an alpha, just like Steve had never learned how to be omega. His mother had done his best though, to make him strong, robust, fierce, like a good alpha should. Bucky was fighting with the few others alphas of the pack all the time, they needed that, especially when they were unbonded, but he had never learnt how to _be_ alpha. Winfred did every thing he could so his son would survive in this jungle and be able to protect his family, but there were things only an alpha could teach.

Winfred was a strong, stable and beautiful omega who had raised his four pups, one alpha and three girls, on his own. Surviving without his alpha, for the sake of his children. Steve could see though, the emptiness buried deep in his eyes. An emptiness he couldn't really understand yet, even if from then on, living without Bucky was something he already found really hard to imagine.

Winfred and Bucky's older sister Rebecca took Steve in and gave him a bath, clean clothes and fed him. Steve would never leave the Barnes family again. He was taught everything he needed to know about being omega. 

When he was all clean and refreshed, Rebecca had led Steve downstairs, to eat. He was seating opposite Bucky, a smoking bowl of soup in front of him. It was the best thing he had ever eaten in his whole life. It was too watery and tasteless, with so few nutriments. Steve would learn soon that alpha/omega families had it hard, harder than he used to have with his mother. They would often skip a meal in the day and the one they didn't skip were meagre and insufficient. It didn't matter, because Steve knew what it's like to be hungry and this soup was the best soup ever, because it tasted like blue eyes and a bright crooked smile and long dark and sweaty hair that were falling and hiding those perfect blue eyes. It tasted like hot, strong and musky alpha scent, a taste Steve would want to keep in his mouth for the rest of his life.

They were being scolded. Apparently what they did was also wrong in alpha/omega world. They were too young, _Steve_ was too young. His body wasn't ready to carry a baby to term. So many omegas were barren or cursed to endlessly miscarry. So many had died giving birth. Steve and Bucky should have waited to be bonded. Bonding was not just a bite. It was a whole ceremony, with rituals, in which every member of the pack attended, watching over, making sure the alpha respected his omega.

Mating was no little matter. Mating wasn't supposed to happen before any of the parties were both sixteen years old. Mating shouldn't happen before both parties were being taught everything they needed to know. Mating shouldn't happen in a back alley of Brooklyn on a cold late winter evening, but they were both happy and carefree teenager and none of this mattered. Because at that moment, there in the back alley on that cold late winter evening, Steve and Bucky had known they were meant for each other, they had known deep inside themselves what they were doing was the rightest, the most evident, the most natural thing to do.

Winfred had cursed against his son when he had seen the marks on Steve's body. This kind of thing must be talked about, always consented and only happen if it's pleasurable to Steve. Steve should never let anyone treat him badly anymore, not even his alpha. Being omega didn't mean it was okay to be abused. Winfred made sure Steve would understand that and Steve would never let anyone abuse him again. He had promised.

They were being lectured but didn't care the slightest, the words were floating aimlessly around them, like smoke. They could hear them but they were just distant whispers. Unimportant. Only the deep blue eyes and the bright crooked smile mattered to Steve at the moment. They were giggling, stupidly. They were young and stupid and in love. And Steve's tasteless soup tasted like heaven and he wasn't even hungry anyway. Eating was so negligible now that he had a mate. 

 

Bonding happened a few weeks later, when Steve had his second heat. He met the whole pack. It was a small pack. So many alphas and omegas had died after WWI. There used to be huge packs counting thousands of people. This pack was barely counting a hundred. Nobody said anything about Steve being too young. There were so few young alpha and omega bonding. Most of them were runaways, damaged after going through rough times, rougher time than Steve could ever imagine. Some of them had been completely destroyed after years of abuse, the kind of abuse Steve would never want to know about.

Their bonding ceremony therefore was a thrilling news and a happy event. Not to mention that apparently, they were soul mates. The thing was already rare in itself, but in those circumstances. It was a real miracle. 

What does that mean? Steve had asked. It meant that the connection between the two of them would be stronger, deeper and more intense than any others. It meant that being together would be the only thing that made sense for them. It meant they would always be happy together. It was the reason why they hadn't been able to resist to each other. It was the reason why Bucky had found Steve in the middle of a back alley, in Brooklyn, on a cold late winter evening. Because both of them had been searching each other their whole life.

The omegas had built the most beautiful nest Steve would ever see in his life. Steve was settled on his knees, naked, in the middle of the nest. It was the early days, he could feel his temperature rising slowly. His heart was racing, thumping hard in his chest. He felt already dizzy with anticipation and desire. Bucky came inside the nest, he was naked too and Steve had his head looking down but he could already see him, the bulk of him, all the firm and well-shaped muscles. He stood before him and Steve bent over, presenting himself, submitting to him. Slick was already dripping down his thighs and his cock was hard and hurting, throbbing as if the thumbing of his heart could be felt right up to the tip. His neck too was throbbing, his bonding gland was pulsating, burning red and prickling.

Bucky walked around him and sat behind him. Steve felt his warm breath on his back and down his cheeks. He put his hands delicately on his back and stroked up and down his spine, admiring the perfect submissive position. Steve was giving himself to his alpha, he was giving his heart, his life, his soul, everything. He didn't hesitate for a second. His breathing was hard and heavy. His body burnt under the touch, shuddering with anticipation and he was leaking, and leaking, from the front and from behind. 

Bucky grabbed his hips and squeezed hard until it hurt, until his fingers were buried in his skin and each time Bucky sank his fingernails in Steve's skin, his cock jolted and spurted precum. He gasped at the pleasure, the relief he felt every time. It shouldn't have been so evident, it shouldn't have been so right, they were so young and yet, it was. It was _exactly_ what it was supposed to be, what there supposed to do, what they were supposed to feel.

Bucky anchored Steve on the fluffy floor of the nest, keeping him in his submissive position, accepting him, taking all of him. He sank his nails in the skin of his slender waist and pinned him down. Steve's bonding gland was throbbing, burning and hurting and slick kept flowing down his thighs and his cock kept dripping on the mattresses. His hole was twitching, calling for the alpha's knot.

The dark haired alpha finally thrusted inside in one go, it went in so easily and smoothly now that he was in heat and when he was buried deep inside of Steve, when Steve's body was trembling all over, when he cried in want, his whole body aching from the pain, Bucky finally bit him and the rest of it was a whirlwind of gasps and screams of pleasure.

Bonding lasted three days. Three days during which Steve and Bucky did not leave their nest. The elders of the pack would watch over them, tending their wounds, and fulfilling their basic needs. They brought food and water, the best food they could have. Bonding was important. Steve would only remember being so very happy and feeling an intense pleasure that kept him in a constant daze. Every thing else was really blurry and didn't matter.

After his second heat Steve had prayed and prayed, thanking God for the amazing gift he had granted him. Being omega and finding his alpha was the best thing that could ever happen to anyone, having heats with your alpha was a benediction and bonding was a bliss he would never ever forget about. Steve had prayed every day for the rest of life to thank God for the amazing, wonderfully marvelous life he had. 

 

Steve was only thirteen when he bonded with his alpha. He was only thirteen, almost fourteen, and Bucky was barely seventeen. They lived together in Winfred's home with Bucky's sisters. Safe, hidden away, protected from the rest of the world. And happy, so happy.

When Steve finally turned sixteen, they were able to move out to live their bonded life together and start a family. It was hard, Bucky couldn't work legally, Winfred had done everything to keep his only son away from the world, to keep him safe, to avoid him the same fate as his sire. So Steve had taken two jobs, sometimes three. He was small, frail and sickly and very young but he was hard-working and serious and a quick learner and he would work so they could survive. He would have done anything for his alpha, anything to keep him safe and fed and happy, and give him a family.

Unfortunately, Steve had realized much too early that being alpha or omega was a certainly a bliss and a gift from nature but down there in this world it was also a curse. Things rarely went right in the alpha/omega underworld. The government regularly raided the packs to identify and list the young omegas and alphas, especially the alphas. Bucky wasn't even twenty one when he was stamped with the red triangle, the same way Steve had been stamped with the yellow round, branded for the rest of their lives.

He wasn't twenty one and Steve was just seventeen when the spectrum of another war, yet to come, started looming over theirs heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback, of any kind, good or bad, is always nice. :)


End file.
